


Jellal VS Jura

by MemoryMonkey



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Mystogan's magic is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: We all want to know who would have won in this fight if Ultear hadn't interfered, so this is how I think that events would have played out if they got to fight properly.Keep in mind that this is my opinion, and we can't know who is stronger between the two.





	Jellal VS Jura

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I wrote this at 2 in the morning so sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes

“Well, I guess luck isn't on your side today” Laxus commented.

 

“Who'd have thought you'd be forced to fight Jura?” Mirajane added.

 

“He's just a big bald priest, is he really that tough?” Gajeel begun, receiving profuse nods from Mirajane.

 

“I'm not even sure Erza and I could beat him in a two-on-one battle.” She added.

 

“Don't worry. You can count on me.” Jellal spoke with deadly determination.

 

Walking through corridors, he felt a pang of anxiety through him. Though he wasn't here to fight, he was getting somewhat caught up in representing Fairy Tail. This only grew stronger as he stepped into the stadium.

 

“Personally, I would love to see Fairy Tail do well in this competition, but I'm afraid the old hag would throw a fit if I were to let you win.” Jura begun.

 

“My sincere apologies, but I won't be holding back.” He concluded.

 

“Nor will I.” Came Jellal's simple response.

 

The crowd cheered.

 

“Fairy Tail B's man of mystery going head-to-head with Lamia Scale's Iron Rock! So, let's get this final match under way right now!”

 

Without hesitation, Jellal sprinted towards Jura, hoping to get the first attack in, though he was surprised the priest's incredible speed, as the second he took his first step, Jura had summoned several huge stone pylons out of the ground to hit him, pushing him into the air.

 

It didn't stop there, as dozens more came out of the ground and tried to hit him. As his feet touched one, he begun running across it while avoiding the hits of others, still getting closer to Jura. While doing so, he sent out his 5 staffs to take positions around Jura as he casted the Five layered magic circle: _Sacred Song._

 

Sparks violently leapt about between the staffs as five magic circles formed atop one another directly above the priest with might crashes.

 

“That's nuts.. I can't believe he's copying Mystogan's magic.” Laxus commented, impressed.

 

“Very impressive.” Mirajane agreed.

 

“Oh no, Jura!” Chelia cried from the other side of the stadium.

 

“Don't you worry about him. I don't mean to belittle Juvia's team, but I happen to think that Jura is the _greatest wizard_ in _all of Fiore_.” Lyon confidently answered.

 

As the dust settled, Jura was stood, completely unscratched on the ground as Jellal stood high on one of the priest's pylons.

 

Suddenly, a huge stone fist came from Jura's general direction at such a speed that no one could comprehend what happened. With lightning reactions, Jellal used the three layered magic circle: _Mirror water_ , deflecting the fist straight back at Jura, amazing the audience and surprising the priest, who regained his composure and sent the fist back around to hit Jellal again, who failed to block it the second time.

 

As his body fell to the ground, the crowd went wild.

 

“It's obvious why Jura is one of the ten wizard saints! Because he rocks!” The announcers shouted.

 

Jellal struggled to stand up, facing Jura in front of him.

 

“I should have known I wouldn't be able to beat him using someone else's magic.” Jellal thought to himself, before touching the ground at casting the heavenly body magic: _Meteor_ , dashing up from the ground into the air with incredible speed.

 

“No way!” The audience cried.

 

“But that's-” Jura barely had time to start before Jellal turned towards him.

 

“Ironrock wall!” Instantly, a huge, thick wall appeared in front of Jura, which Jellal instantly travelled around and hit Jura from behind before ascending up into the sky again.

 

With a grim look of focus, the priest burst the wall into individual bricks, attempting to hit Jellal with each of them, though he seemed to easily dodge most of them, following an odd pattern. Only when Jura hit him with a brick did he realise that Jellal had drawn a 7-layered magic circle in the air above him while dodging.

 

“Perfect timing. May the 7 stars bring judgement upon you. Grand chariot!” Jellal shouted, before the symbol in the sky begun to rain down a maelstrom of cosmic energy onto Jura.

 

Pushing his hands together, the priest quickly shouted.

 

“Rock mountain!” As a huge figure appeared above him out of the ground, blocking almost all of Jellal's attack, the impacts so powerful that people in the audience were being blown away.

 

As the dust cleared once again, Jura stood, still completely unharmed.

 

“Just as I suspected. I know exactly who you are now. I've been wary of you and your guild for some time, Jellal, but I never expected you to assume the role of a Fairy Tail wizard. Perhaps I should have acted on my intuition.” Jura thought to himself, staring at the man in front of him.

 

“I have to win this match. For Fairy Tail's sake! ”Jella thought, staring back at the priest.

 

Jellal stood with his legs far apart and his body to one side, one hand low to the ground and one in the air above him as a strong wind suddenly picked up and his cloak blew behind him with a mysterious golden glow.

 

“True heavenly body magic... SEMA!” Jellal shouted.

 

Circles of dust picked up on the ground and in the sky, which suddenly darkened to a furious purple, clouds spiralling a huge black hole in the sky, existence warping around it. The audience, as well as Jura, stared up at it in terror.

 

“What has he done?” The priest proclaimed.

 

The ground shook. Massive, bright sparks lit the sky as a brilliant, orange light filled the black hole, falling down towards Earth at a massive speed.

 

The whole Earth was shaking under its immense power.

 

When it hit the ground, right on top of Jura, the audience screwed their eyes closed because it was so bright. The whole sky momentarily turned the same hellish orange as the meteor Jellal had summoned as a deafening shock wave broke every window within several miles.

 

As the audience slowly came to, the announcers completely lost for words, Jellal stood in the middle of the stadium, unscathed, in front of the wizard Saint.

 

People gawked as both mages were _still standing._

 

It was clear, however, that Jura had used a lot of power in defending from the last attack, and had taken a lot of damage too.

 

“And now..” Jellal looked at the weakened Wizard Saint, holding a staff towards him.

 

“Sleep!”

 

The audience held their breath as nothing seemed to happen. But slowly, Jura's eyes seemed to thin, as his posture fell, and he sank to his knees. He was fighting an intense mental battle for consciousness, all of his power spent.

 

Just as he seemed to close his eyes, he suddenly jumped up and shouted.

 

“Supreme king rock crush!”

 

Seeing no way out of the rocks suddenly encasing him, Jellal barely had time to use mist form as the area he was in was completely and powerfully crushed by a barrage of rocks.

 

As Jellal took form beside where he was previously stood, he stared in disbelief. Jura still had the strength to put up a fight. Finally, the announcers seemed to get a grip.

 

“Well, we've just seen a huge turn of the tables here! The whole stadium has been utterly obliterated, it's a miracle that no one was hurt!”

 

“Yes, but what of the Saint? Does he still have the power in him to beat Mystogan?” Yajima asked.

 

“Incredible.. I had no idea Jellal was _this_ strong..” Makarov stared.

 

Gritting his teeth in determination, Jellal tried another attack. He had used up a lot of magic power, but it seemed that Jura was completely out.

 

“Skyscraper!”

 

The audience stared in confusion as Jura seemed to struggle against invisible bonds, acting as if he was lifted high into the air. The Priest's eyes widened as the saw the huge, demonic figure piercing through a gap in the sky, about to grab him.

 

But being immensely strong-willed among other things, Jura quickly broke Jellal's illusion, just in time to see that large purple magic circle around his feet.

 

Without any power to cast a spell, he couldn't get out of the way in time. He smiled as Jellal's ground-shattering wave exploded beneath him, knocking him unconscious.

 

The crowd erupted into unimaginable cheering as Jellal stood, still with some magic left.

 

“Well there we have it, folks! The battle of the century!”

 

Looking around at the audience, Jellal momentously forgot about his mission, and enjoyed the amazing appreciation he was getting, accidentally meeting Erza's eye.

 

They shared a sincere smile before Jellal made his way back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any thoughts you have in the comments.


End file.
